Cullens in Africaa
by FelicityT
Summary: On Hiatus.


_**Chapter 1: introduction**_

Nessie had finally finished aging and had now been through high school twice. It was when we were all planning where to go next Ness asked if we could create our own school. It has been 18 years since BD.

The inspiration came from Nessie who saw the seriously ill people in Seattle. She wanted to help the people there by using our unique powers. She proposed that we should have a hospital for seriously ill people & a boarding school for their children within a complex. Originally Nessie suggested somewhere in Europe but after some deliberation we decided that people in Africa needed it the most. With that settled we decided to find a suitable area for us to move to. We decided to go to - because of the political situation there. It didn't take us long to find a perfect area using Google earth. It was situated about 50km from the capital in forest land and the area was particularly was poor. It was a relief that some people spoke English there and Edward & Carlisle were already fluent in the local dialect. We decided to start immediately so Carlisle organized all of us to go to the area and start building. As there were very few natural materials there Alice ordered the whole load to be dropped off by helicopter.

I was nervous about going to -as I had never been to Africa. When Nessie was 2 Edward took us on a tour of Europe & Russia but since then we have been happy where we were with the family. The rest of the Cullens had already been to the site 40 years ago and were eager to see what had changed.

I groaned when I saw what the time was. Alice had demanded that we had our cottage ready for storage and that are valuables had been packed. All I was really taking with me was my books from when I was human & my rings & the other jewellery Edward had given me over the years. I surprised by how little I actually wanted to take but as I'm getting a new phone & laptop I can keep in contact with Angela & my Quileute friends with it. What colour did Alice say it was apple green or lime green? Unfortunately Alice saw my decision to ask her and knew I was avoiding are departure so she flew in here, grabbed my box and pulled me in to the car. I was now wondering where on earth Edward was as he was meant to be on the same plane as us and I couldn't smell him. But Alice just calmed me saying Edward would be here. It seemed that even though I was now a vampire that did nothing if not increased how much I missed him but he was having some father bonding time with Nessie.

He turned up just before we meant to set off. With 10 seconds to spare. Nessie & Jacob were coming on the later flight. My first sight of the area was that it was a bare piece of land with a big clump of forest 5km from the nearest village. Having looked at the plans I knew that most of the complex would be in the trees but a 1/5 of it would be in the sun. I couldn't wait to get started on the project.

It took 2 weeks of work to get the complex built. But we had fun during those 336 hours. Alice & Esme had already spent 2 months drawing up plans and getting the materials ready. When we went over the first time and bought the land we first had to get through to the locals and the aid already there. Thankfully no one objected to us being there. It was only us vampires that built the complex, the wolves were coming later. We were basically moving ½ of La Push's people who knew about us here but everyone wanted to help. We had used our private helicopter (the biggest on the market) to transport our personal stuff but this time we also brought over a lot of clothes and toys.

A week later we had the Quileutes flown over with all the medical equipment. The final party was Seth because he had not imprinted and enjoyed our company, Leah because she wanted to do something, Sue because she is a nurse, Charlie because at the school he is going to be in charge of discipline and he is following Sue, Claire because she is now 21 and wants to spend some time as an aid worker with Quil following, 2 of the younger wolves were getting bored in La Push and decided they might as well come.

Paul, Rachel, Billy were staying in La Push with their 2 children. As were Jared, Embry & Brady because they had imprints that were either in school or a steady job. I was still in contact with Renee and Angela but I refused to use a webcam so they couldn't see me but I did use one of those machines they use to have a picture of me when I was 30. They both knew I was going to be an aid worker and they knew I had a daughter and they met her a year ago. As she was meant to be 17 then she looked the correct age Jacob accompanied her as far as the hotel room but decided seeing Renee was not a good idea even if she has never seen him before. Ness enjoyed herself and kept in contact with them the same way I did. She also passed those meetings on to me so I could see my mom in person.

_**Chapter 2: Visit the elders**_

As we were new to the area we had to meet the elders. It reminded me oddly of when we were in LaPush after I had changed and had to sign the treaty with my daughter. That had been an event in itself watching how Billy Black who viewed me almost as a daughter fear death in my presence. I had originally wanted to be dramatic the first time I saw him and look completely vampire only Alice had immediately told me that that was not a good idea so I settled for my 2nd option which was wear the clothes I wore the last time I saw him. As this was a month after the Volturi my eyes had finally stopped being red so I didn't need to worry about my eye colour. As although I was sure Jacob had passed on the news that vampires eyes were automatically red when they were first changed I didn't want to risk it. As Jacob's pack was almost as big as Sam's Sam was a lot easier to convince that Nessie & I weren't about to massacre anyone so I only took Carlisle, as he was our 'coven's' leader, Edward, as it involved me, Nessie & shape-shifters there was no way he wasn't coming, and Jacob.

_**Chapter 3: Admit the 1**__**st**__** patients**_

We had all put a lot in to making this work and we were at last going to see our efforts rewarded. As the meeting with the elders enabled them to trust us they were only slightly nervous when we unveiled the hospital. Leah was manning the reception with 2 of the others. They told us the symptoms and made sure we were all helping. Bella was in the school as she was going to be entertaining the sick children. Our first patient was a 3 year old girl. As I was able to read their minds I was able to diagnose the illness as Typhoid I quickly passed the girl to Claire. We had found out early on that imprints had a slightly higher temperature and aged slower than normal humans after they turned 18. So she only looked 19 when she was 21. Claire quickly injected the medicine and then rushed down to Bella & Ness so they could occupy her. Carlisle wanted this to actually become a lasting fixture so he was making sure we were doing the best we could. We had a steady stream of patients as there were only 2 aid workers in a 100 mile radius. By the time we had been open for just 5 hours we had already seen 300 patients. A ¼ of the diseases we could just prescribe antibiotics for but for another ¼ required a repeat injection so we referred them over to Charlie who was in charge of the repeat register. 50 people were barely able to stand so we put them in to beds the final 100 were untreatable so we kept them in the 2nd hall. It was heartbreaking to see the ages of these people. We were stuck as teenagers but they were dying younger.

We had 2 births the first day thankfully both the babies were healthy. But with disease running rampant we decided to keep them for a week to give them a good chance.


End file.
